


Pokrewny umysł

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Mutilation, Mystery, Serial Killers, Suspense, mentioned child abuse, mentioned sexual abuse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid nie należy do BAU - zespół spotyka go przy okazji prowadzonego śledztwa w sprawie seryjnego zabójstwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokrewny umysł

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Consanguine Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222337) by Pipsy. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

\- Grób został odkryty przez obozowicza w środę wczesnym rankiem. Powiadomiono lokalne władze - zaczął Hotch wprowadzanie w sprawę swojego zespołu, rozdając jednocześnie akta z tymi niewieloma informacjami, jakie mieli. - Dopiero kiedy jeden z techników kryminalistycznych przeszukujących teren znalazł następny grób, zaczęli przekopywać okolicę na szeroką skalę. Poszukiwania ujawniły osiem kolejnych grobów z trzynastoma dodatkowymi ciałami. Całkowita liczba zwłok wynosi szesnaście.

Morgan otworzył akta, żeby przyjrzeć się zdjęciom ofiar.

\- Wiemy, kto z nich był pierwszy? - spytał.

Hotch pokręcił głową.

\- Koroner nadal przeprowadza autopsje, żeby ustalić przyczyny śmierci. Na podstawie wstępnych oględzin stwierdził, że większość mężczyzn została okaleczona nożem albo jakimś innym ostrym narzędziem. Ich dłonie zostały odcięte w nadgarstkach i zostali wykastrowani, co wskazuje, że nasz niesp jest seksualnym sadystą i najpewniej również impotentem. Albo próbuje uzyskać wzwód dzięki okaleczeniom, albo zmaga się z kryzysem seksualnym: homoseksualnością czy wykorzystywaniem - ciągnął.

\- Część spośród tych szczątków jest w znacznym stopniu rozkładu - zauważyła Prentiss.

JJ skinęła głową; ona też przyglądała się zdjęciom.

\- Ale ta dwójka nie jest w aż tak złym stanie. Oni musieli być ostatni. - Odwróciła się do Hotcha. - Czy przy ofiarach znaleziono jakiekolwiek dowody tożsamości?

\- Informacje cały czas nadchodzą - odparł - ale tych dwoje uważa się za Amy i Steve'a Dureskych, zaginionych od dwudziestego drugiego lutego.

Gideon, którego czoło zmarszczone było w głębokim namyśle, podniósł fotografię wspomnianej pary z wakacji. Stali razem na plaży z rozleniwionymi uśmiechami na twarzach, na szyjach mieli naszyjniki luau, a w dłoniach trzymali egzotyczne drinki. Pomiędzy nimi stali chłopiec i dziewczynka, oboje szeroko uśmiechnięci.

\- Co z dziećmi? - spytał z nutką troski w głosie.

\- Jared i Kaley Duresky byli w szkole, kiedy ich rodzice zniknęli. Po tym, jak nie wrócili na noc do domu, Kaley zadzwoniła do ciotki i wuja. Od tej pory dzieci mieszkają z Julią i Thomasem Saow - wyjaśnił Hotch. - Miejscowa policja oczekuje nas w Georgetown o ósmej, a samolot właśnie jest przygotowywany do lotu. Mam nadzieję, że spakowaliście ciepłe ubrania - powiedział w ramach polecenia rozejścia się.

Członkowie zespołu automatycznie wstali, zebrali akta i pośpiesznie wyszli, żeby udać się na lądowisko.

Mimo że na nosie miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, Morgan mrużył oczy, kiedy wychodził z samolotu na światło słoneczne. Szeryf wraz ze swoimi dwoma zastępcami czekali na nich przed kwaterą główną policji. Podążając za resztą zespołu, Morgan słuchał, jak strony zostały sobie przedstawione, a potem jak szeryf Hope zaczął omawiać sprawę, kiedy prowadził ich do środka.

Morderstwa wstrząsnęły całkiem sporą częścią lokalnej społeczności i napełniły ich obawą, kto może być następnym celem, a przy tym również ogólnie strachem i podejrzliwością, co sprawiło, że biuro szeryfa zostało zalane telefonami. Ponadto dziesiątki zrozpaczonych rodzin próbowały się dowiedzieć, czy któryś z ich zaginionych bliskich może być jedną z ofiar.

\- Naciskamy na koronera, żeby przyśpieszyć uzyskanie wyników sekcji, ale od dekady nie mieliśmy tu poważnego seryjnego zabójstwa, więc trochę wyszliśmy z wprawy - wyjaśnił Hope. - Pracujemy nad zidentyfikowaniem ofiar tak szybko, jak tylko jesteśmy w stanie, żebyśmy mogli poinformować ich rodziny.

Gideon skinął głową.

\- Wiedza o tym, kim byli, pomoże nam ustalić, dlaczego właśnie oni zostali wybrani.

\- Skoro morderstwa i tak dostały się już do wiadomości publicznej, chciałabym nadać oświadczenie mające na celu uspokojenie nastrojów społecznych i zapewnienie ludzi, że traktujemy to śledztwo bardzo poważnie - dodała JJ, kiedy przeciskali się przez zatłoczony posterunek.

Faktycznie pomieszczenie zapełniały dziesiątki spanikowanych i rozhisteryzowanych osób - każdej z nich wydawało się, że coś widziała albo słyszała, albo miała pewność, że jej siostra czy syn byli jedną z ofiar.

Szeryf przytaknął.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoi, po czym gestem zaprosił ich do środka. - Jeśli będziecie _czegokolwiek_ potrzebowali, powiedzcie o tym mi albo jednemu z moich zastępców, a my dopilnujemy, żebyście to dostali - obiecał.

Hotch podziękował mu i szeryf wyszedł. Agenci od razu zaczęli rozkładać swoje rzeczy, przypinać do tablicy zdjęcia ofiar i miejsca zbrodni oraz układać na stole raporty w teczkach. Gideon poświęcił się przydzielaniu zadań: JJ miała porozmawiać z prasą tak szybko, jak to możliwe, Garcia miała poszukać w hrabstwie ewentualnych podobnych morderstw, jak również sporządzić dla nich listę agresywnych skazańców mieszkających w okolicy, a Hotch i Prentiss mieli zająć się przynajmniej częścią tłumu okupującego posterunek, sprawdzić, czy którakolwiek z tych osób faktycznie wiedziała coś godnego uwagi. Gideon i Morgan mieli udać się na miejsce zbrodni i zbadać je osobiście.

***

\- Ofiary są prawie równo podzielone na mężczyzn i kobiety - stwierdził Morgan, który przeglądał w samochodzie raporty koronera, podczas gdy Gideon kierował. - Siedmiu mężczyzn, dziewięć kobiet, wszyscy w średnim wieku, a prawie połowa została pochowana we dwoje.

Gideon przytaknął.

\- To pary - zgodził się. - Martha i Evan Gail oraz Susan i Howard Plathard wszyscy zarówno należeli do klasy średniej, jak nie mieli stałego zatrudnienia, za to mieli dzieci poniżej siedemnastego roku życia.

\- Wydaje się, że sprawca traktuje kobiety w inny sposób - zauważył Morgan. - Przyczyna ich śmierci nie jest oczywista.

Gideon pokręcił głową.

\- Ale nie dotyczy to ich wszystkich. Niektóre zostały okaleczone podobnie jak mężczyźni, podczas gdy niektórzy mężczyźni nie zostali zranieni - poprawił.

Zaintrygowany i jednocześnie zdumiony Morgan spojrzał na starszego kolegę.

\- Skąd ta niekonsekwencja? Większość niespów trzyma się jednego konkretnego sposobu zabijania ofiar; zwykle nie łamią schematu.

To była prawda - która zresztą definitywnie powie im coś bardzo ważnego o ich sprawcy - ale Gideon nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

\- Fakt, że część kobiet również ma okaleczone genitalia, wskazuje, że mało prawdopodobne jest, żeby zabójstwa miały przynieść spełnienie seksualne; nie zrobiłby tego obu płciom, gdyby o to chodziło. Ale, z drugiej strony, gdyby chodziło o to, że kiedyś był molestowany... dlaczego tylko niektórzy z nich? - zastanawiał się głośno, w zadumie prowadząc samochód.

Skręcili z asfaltu na drogę gruntową.

\- Nic tu nie ma sensu - przytaknął Morgan.

\- Dla naszego niespa ma to sens - oznajmił Gideon. - Musimy tylko domyślić się jaki.

Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się w środku lasu, co było jednym z powodów, dla których ciała tak długo pozostały nieodnalezione. Obecnie cała okolica była już stratowana butami ludzi i poznaczona odkrytymi grobami; teren nadal ogradzała taśma policyjna, choć większość wcześniejszego zainteresowania wygasła. Cały czas pracowało tam kilku techników kryminalistycznych zbierających dowody, ale setki ludzi, którzy odwiedzili groby, rozeszły się przez minione dni.

Tym lepiej dla Gideona i Morgana - dzięki temu mogli się rozejrzeć i spróbować wyczuć, jakie znaczenie miało to miejsce dla niespa.

\- Najbliższa miejscowość położona jest w odległości piętnastu kilometrów. Osiemset metrów stąd płynie rzeka, co przyciąga obozowiczów, a trzy kilometry na wschód znajduje się niewielka gospoda - powiedział Morgan starszemu agentowi; w samochodzie zainteresował się geografią okolicy, rozeznając się w lokalnych lasach i najbliższych miejscowościach.

\- Miejsce z pewnością odosobnione - oznajmił Gideon z cichą pochwałą, po czym podszedł do jednego z pustych teraz grobów. - Głębokość wskazuje wyraźnie, że nie chciał, żeby te ciała kiedykolwiek zostały znalezione. Jakikolwiek miał motyw, nie chodziło mu o złożenie oświadczenia ani o zyskanie uwagi.

Morgan utkwił wzrok w dole, w żyznej glebie; nigdy nie czuł całkowitego spokoju, kiedy myślał o ostatnich chwilach osób, które tu wcześniej leżały. Potem rzucił okiem na trzymane w ręce zdjęcie, które następnie podniósł, żeby mógł je zobaczyć Gideon. Widniała na nim para leżąca obok siebie w grobie, przy czym ręce kobiety złożone były na jej piersi.

\- Spójrz na sposób, w jaki została upozowana - odezwał się, wskazując palcem ramiona. - Jeśli nie chciał, żeby ciała zostały kiedykolwiek znalezione, to istnieje inny powód, dla którego skrzyżował jej tak ręce - stwierdził.

\- To szacunek - odparł Gideon, który chodził dookoła owalnego dołu. - Dzięki złożeniu jej rąk, oddaje jej coś z powrotem, nadaje jakąś godność jej śmierci. - Nie skomentował tego, jak bardzo pokręcona jest to logika; w przypadku seryjnych zabójców logika zawsze była przewrotna.

Ominąwszy tą jamę, zatrzymali się przy następnym grobie.

\- Ale nie wszystkim ofiarom oddał taki szacunek. Cztery spośród kobiet miały skrzyżowane ręce, ale tylko dwóch spośród mężczyzn - przypomniał Gideon.

\- Sądzisz, że to zemsta? - spytał Morgan.

Gideon westchnął. Nie był pewny, ale wiedział, że jest taka możliwość.

\- Możliwe. - Porzucił groby, żeby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. - Ciała były tu porzucane przez dłuższy czas... całe lata. Więc musi znać ten teren dostatecznie dobrze, żeby być w stanie znaleź to miejsce, kiedy ma taką potrzebę, w bardzo różnych warunkach pogodowych. Przy takiej liczbie grobów z pewnością musi być miejscowy - podsumował.

\- Pytanie tylko - podjął Morgan - jak bardzo miejscowy? W tak małych miejscowościach jak Georgetown wszyscy wszystkich znają; to może nam ułatwić pracę.

Gideon pokręcił głową.

\- On tu często bywa, ale wątpię, żeby mieszkał w najbliższej okolicy. Jest na to za mądry.

Morgan nie zamierzał pytać, skąd Gideon to wie - starszy agent posiadał swoistą zdolność automatycznego wglądu do umysłów niespów. Zaakceptowawszy sugestię jako fakt, przeszli do kolejnych kwestii.

\- A więc przywozi tu ciała, grzebie je... - Morgan ponownie rozejrzał się po lesie. - Gdybym był nim, biwak byłby dobrą przykrywką.

Gideon przytaknął.

\- Dlatego musimy się dowiedzieć, czy ktoś tu często przyjeżdża na biwaki.

To nadal nie było dużo, ale już więcej, niż mieli ledwie godzinę temu.

W następnej chwili zadzwonił telefon Morgana. To był Hotch. Kiedy Morgan się rozłączył, odwrócił się do Gideona.

\- Zidentyfikowali kolejne ofiary. Ich rodziny zostały powiadomione. Hotch chce, żebyśmy poprowadzili przesłuchania - wyjaśnił.

Gideon bez wahania ruszył w kierunku samochodu.

\- Może dzięki nim zyskamy jakąś wiedzę na temat powodu, dla którego niesp uznał akurat te osoby za zasługujące na jego uwagę - powiedział, kiedy siadał za kierownicą.

Morgan poszedł za jego przykładem, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i zaraz potem ruszyli w tumanach kurzu, żeby zniknąć pod koronami wysokich, potężnych drzew.


End file.
